<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The milk ranch by DesuVult123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325771">The milk ranch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123'>DesuVult123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Centaur, F/M, Female dominant sex, Femdom, Happy Sex, Loving Sex, Manipulation, Milking, Transformation, cowgirls, farm life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Farmer Jaune had the easy life, with a busy cowgirl and a hard-working centaur faunus on his ranch he could do more work than any of the other farmers could even dream of! But little did Jaune know that his farm hands had more than platonic feelings for the dense lovable human and they were done waiting for him to notice and decide to take matters into their own hands...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The milk ranch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Wow! Thanks for this help, Yang! You really are good at this you know?" Jaune asked the farmer grunting as Yang nodded as the holostaur girl sighed as she helped her human owner putting away another large barrel of hay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem boss! I'm just doing my part you know? Hell, I gotta pay your back for letting me be a free-range monster girl you know?" Yang asked her massive G cups shaking in her tiny barely legal cow polka dot bikini top that had no business holding in weapons of mass destruction like her chest as Jaune sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just want you to be happy ok? I think that everyone should be happy on a farm. Monster girl or human or faunus. I want all of my employees to be happy ok?" Jaune said as he felt his leg wince in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Looks like I sprained something." Jaune said digging as Yang rolled her lilac eyes at him and in one solid fluid motion her hands shot out, gripping Jaune and tossing him over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Yang!? What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taking my master back to the barn so he won't hurt himself anymore," Yang said Jaune's body was easily handled by the monster girl. Jaune was a six one farmhand and not a drop of flab on him. He was pure muscle and stamina and even still. The near seven foot monster girl treated him like he was nothing more than a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handling him without care of his protests and just by accident making sure Jaune's face was now mere inches away from being sandwiched in between her massive ass as Jaune had to blush as his body was getting tangled up in her hair as he was carried by the cowgirl her cloven hoofs crunching the dirt and gravel of the farm as Jaune sighed, he stopped resisting knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop Yang once she had her mindset on something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do know that I prefer you call me your boss instead of your master right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do realize that you literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>paid</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me when you bought me right? Also... I never got a chance to say it but thanks for paying for my little sister ok? I know that was not cheap especially when you actually sent her to Signal..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey just because she is a monster girl is no reason that she can't have an education ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune I'm not an idiot. I know how rare it is for one of us to be educated and the rare places that allow it are not cheap. I really can't thank you enough for it ok..." Yang said blushing as much as she did miss her younger sister she was much better off in the boarding school program at Signal. At this rare Ruby could actually be considered a legal citizen of Vale and not just livestock. Something that Yang would never get to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey look she qualified for the boarding school uplifting program ok? How could I not send her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most humans and faunus don't think of us as worthy of that Jaune... so thank you... really." Yang said as Jaune smiled knowing that Yang was blushing but he could not see behind her long massive golden mane of hair as he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that you are cute when you blush agh?!" Jaune did not finish that sentence as Yang let him drop just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> longer. Making sure Jaune's face was fully sandwiched between her massive plump and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass cheeks as they clamped down on his face! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune groaned as he thought he was accidentally smothered by her massive toned ass cheeks as Yang coughed and blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid master! Thinks he is so good! You are lucky I love you or that pelvis of yours would need a cast for the rest of your life!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Jaune had managed to get out of Yang's massive ass, he thought he had died twice of asphyxiation. Jaune gasped as Yang finally! Seemed to realize that her ass was gripping down on his face, Jaune would really have to talk to her about being aware of her body and how it affected those around him! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really need to have a talk with her about her body!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as Yang as effortlessly as she had put him over her back tossed him over her shoulders to the front. Not without allowing Jaune's head to smack right into her massive chest making Jaune blush as those G cup breasts smash into his face as he bumped off them making them jiggle with the pressure of his impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang slammed Jaune down and once more he was face-first to her massive chest! Jaune had to blush again as he knew that many of his fellow ranchers often did... less than savory things with the monster girls they had bought for their ranches. Jaune knew that it was not illegal to have sex with monster girls, not at all. But it was looked down on as a bad thing if they did not have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>uplifting</span>
  </em>
  <span> treatment that was mandatory for any of them that wanted to be treated like an equal in Vale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really need to remember your own strength ok? You are really strong." Jaune gasped as Yang laughed, her lilac eyes rolling in her head as she began to rub the top of Jaune's head like a mother would her son or an older sister would do to her younger brother. Jaune blushed harder remembering all the times that his many older sisters did the exact same thing to him growing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And looking back Yang really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look a lot like his older sisters especially his eldest Saffron. Jaune had to remind himself that she was from a literally different species than him and any similarities were only skin deep at best and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well look what the cat dragged in," Yang said as clopping filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm back! Sorry for the wait Master! Yang is Jaune ok? He looks tired." Pyrrha said the centaur girl gasping after coming back from a long day of plowing the fields. Pyrrha whipped her face her G cups shaking in the loose makeshift bra that was made of old fabric that barely held her massive breasts at bay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune had tried to get her to wear a normal bikini bra but she seemed to value rustic values for some reason and Jaune did not want to push the issue with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did your day go Pyr? Did you do your work?" Jaune asked, feeling a bit silly to ask that of her. Pyrrha always did her work and often did more than that. Often doing all of her work so efficiently that she finished her tasks in half a day. And decided to start on the tasks for the next day as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did Master Jaune! I finished tilling all of the fields in the northern acres and I also did half of the ones in the west! I thought that I could just get a headstart on the next day's work while I was out here you know?" Pyrrha said smiling as Jaune sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Pyr, you don't have to tell me. I know just how much you love hard work." Jaune said as Yang snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet she would like to get you hard instead," Yang said as Pyrrha's pale cheeks turned the same color as her crimson hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yang! Don't say such things near Jaune! You are going to give our master the wrong idea about me!" Pyrrha said clomping her hooves on the ground in annoyance as Jaune blinked twice in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get me hard? How would she do that?" Jaune blinked just as densely as possible as Yang sighed, rubbing Jaune's head with her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never change boss. Never change. Now let's get some food! I am starving!" Yang said as all three of them began to walk into the two-story farmhouse as the sunset and the day finally began to wind down...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how you do it boss but your food is just as good as ever!" Yang said as she munched down on a steak, Jaune always had to fight the urge to ask if it was weird for a cowgirl to eat a steak but he decided against it as Yang devoured her rare meat Pyrrha frowned as she picked away at a massive salad laid out before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really Yang, you should try to show some more tact! We are at a table and we have to behave properly!" Pyrrha said her jealousy that Yang gotta eat right next to Jaune every day showed clearly. Jaune was one of the few farmhands that owned a ranch that allowed his girls to eat with him at a table in the house. Jaune kept them in separate rooms mainly because of Pyrrha's size and body anatomy she needed her own place to sit and rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meaning at the table Yang being the far more human version of them she had the privilege of sitting next to Jaune at the table, on the couch for tv and movies and basically during and rest time she was just more physically suited to being by Jaune's side. Something that Pyrrha hated more than Jaune would ever know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Yang minded as she saw Jaune pick up his massive jug of milk. Jaune downed the thick creamy white substance before gasping as he slammed the flagon of milk down hard on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn that is good! Yang, could you check to see if there is any more milk in the fridge?" Jaune asked as Yang nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing boss let me see," Yang said as she got up making sure to swing her massive breasts to rub them on top of Jaune's head making him blush as Yang walked over to the fridge her massive cloven hoofs stomped on the wood as she opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now let's see milk, milk, milk..." Yang looked in and there was enough of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>purified</span>
  </em>
  <span> milk for one more flagon jug, the others were empty and she would need to tell Jaune to go on a run for more if he wanted more. Or she would have done that if she didn't have </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> ideas for what to do to Jaune. Smirking Yang took out the final bit of purified milk Jaune would ever taste if she got her way as she showed him the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One more flagon ready to go! And we got a fridge full of em boss so don't worry about going to the store for me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Yang you are the best!" Jaune said fully unaware of how Pyrrha was blushing at the fact that he has complimented Yang and not her as Yang grinned sliding back into the table as the three of them began to really enjoy the evening they had ahead of them, of relation talking and tv after a long day of work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the day did wind down Jaune had to go to sleep early. Farm work was hard on a human even when they had to do the work since they were young. Yang and Pyrrha knew Jaune would be in bed soon but as soon as Jaune hit the bed and he was knocked out Yang shot out of her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly inching creeping out of the door of her lavish purple lilac room that was befitting of a human teenager instead of a monster girl. Withpruoble rugs, a massive bed, and several posters and hell even a tv and game console! Yang had a life that anyone would be proud of and all she had to do was make sure that she worked hard on a farm and was soon going to make her boss her personal lover but that was coming later! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about the late-night work boss but I have to make sure that I get this just right!" Yang said sneaking down the stairs, she hoped that the noise from her cloven feet did not wake her master up but this was a risk that she had to take! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly snuck down the stairs and made sure to get past the landing just as she heard Pyrrha's feet clopping on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are late." The centaur said crossing her arms. She was already pissed that Yang had to do the majority of this by herself but that was just part of the plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it P-money! I got this one all handled ok? So just chill out." Yang said the holostaur laughing as she walked into the kitchen Pyrrha trotting after her as she sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you heard back from Ruby yet? Any news on the land she is purchasing for us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So far so good. There are more than enough pent up humans in the academy that her cute innocent look and massive tits are going to open doors that most of us monster girls would never get into." Yang said as she reached the fridge luckily enough Jaune had not seen fit to look deeper into the lack of milk or well the abundance of it as Yang had lied evenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go, come to mama," Yang said, taking out the empty milk jugs, licking her lips pressing her tits to the first mug, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AH! Fuck this feels so damn good!" Yang said as she began to milk herself. She began to milk herself with her greedy hands as she licked her lips knowing that it was not going to be long before soon Jaune was going to be all of the man they needed him to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so not fair! You got to make him drink your milk before me! You don't know how much I want to nurse him!" Pyrrha said the centaur was already dripping wet and beyond aroused as Yang sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do know why that can't happen right? It's one thing if he suddenly gets shorter and shorter gradually over time but if he suddenly gets a damn horse cock that is going to be something that we can't just explain away you know?" Yang asked as she grunted feeling the perverse pleasure of milking herself as she milked her tits into the mugs making sure that Jaune was going to have a nice full drink of holstaur milk by the time the week was done! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mutagenic effects of monster girl milk were well known, it was a mutagenic as it was tasty for humans. That was why in most if not all farms had specific purity pumps and milkers, refining the stuff so that the more </span>
  <em>
    <span>adverse</span>
  </em>
  <span> side effects of the milk would not make it so obvious or at all if it went well for the monster girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now just get in there babe. You are going to make Jaune ours!" Yang said as both she and Pyrrha nodded both of the monster girls knew what they had to do and now there was just the objective left to do it...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Pyr but this is something that I just have to do!" Yang said as she smirked, the day was over again and Jaune had taken his first large gulps of her own unrefined pure cow milk. The response from Jaune was just as she expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He was knocked the fuck out and he was not even responding to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stimulation</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Yang was giving him right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go. Just keep it going, babe. Just make it worth my while." Yang hissed as she smashed her breasts together. Yang had to admit that she was a bit pissed that Jaune was not aware of the amazing tit job that she was giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune had a dopey grin on his face no doubt having one of if not the best dream of his life but she was going to make sure that this dream was just a preview of the reality that she and Pyrrha were going to make happen for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go, I didn't think that I would have this easy of a job but damn! If I did not know any better I would have thought you were a bull!" Yang said as Jaune's dick shot out of her tits! Yang's G cups were infamous for keeping most if not all dicks she allowed between them fully and completely covered by her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now as she was giving Jaune the tit job of a lifetime she was seeing that maybe Jaune was a bit of a half breed? Maybe he was an incubus of some sense as no human had a foot of cock that was almost thicker than her own very wrist! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on babe, just cum for me! I know that you want to! Cumf for me and I am going to make sure you are going to love this!" Yang said as she slammed her tits up and down on Jaune's dick! Her massive breasts slammed down onto his balls and made sure that Jaune's balls felt the hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her breasts crashing down onto them. Those massive milk factories already massively lactating as she gave Jaune the breast job most men would kill for!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go, just cum for me! Show me what you got babe!" Yang said as Jaune's dick began to leak like a volcano! Jaune was close! He was so close! His dick was leaking more and more cum and if she kept it up he was going to burst! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, just a little bit more... and now!" Yang gasped as Jaune came! His dick burst like a volcano sending cum shooting out like a broken fire hose as she licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a breeding dick..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune was not having a great week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit!" Jaune winced as he had to jump back! She barely kept his head on his shoulders as the scythe fell down and almost took it off! Jaune had no idea why but he was somehow shrinking! Jaune did not know how he was somehow getting smaller and smaller but he was shorter now and he hated it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did this happen?" Jaune said before he caught a glance of the dropped scythe he thought he had dodged neatly only to see it stuck in the ground or less stuck more falling down to him as he let out an eep!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit!" Jaune hissed as the blade struck down, the blade luckily missed his eyes but it caught his arm, Jaune let out a hiss of pain as the blade cut deep into him making him gasp as it took a deep chunk from his arm!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why me?!" The now barely below four-foot farmhand said as he began to grip his arm, the cut was deep not fatally so but enough that he needed to take a break from work and make sure he was taken care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is Yang when I need her?" Jaune groaned as he went off to find his cowgirl to see if she could help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now what do we have here?" Yang said as she saw Jaune before her Jaune turned now at crotch height with Yang's cunt as he paused and blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yang I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck man! Your arm?! What happened to you!?" Yang shouted, rushing to Jaune, her hands gripping his injured limb, making sure to apply pressure to the wound as Jaune winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dropped my scythe today when I was out harvesting the wheat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! How the hell did you do that!?" Yang growled more frustrated than angry as she tried to cut off the circulation and stop the flow of blood down his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if it's because of this! I don't know why I am shrinking but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but's mister! You are going to get that taken care of now." Yang said as she reached up undoing her bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear God." Jaune let out a gasp seeing her massive breast sill out. Her G cup breasts shook as Jaune felt a shiver of lust go down his spine as she wrapped up his arm in her bra before effortlessly picking him up, shoving him face-first into her new free chest and pushing him in so deep his head got </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> in between her massive chest. Making Jaune groan and struggle in his pillow prison as Yang sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, you don't! You just stay there untill we get back to the house and I can talk to Pyrrha about you." Yang said as she began to jog toward the house her massive breasts shaking in the air, Jaune's legs hopelessly shifting out as his now foot and a half of dick pressed into her stomach as she jogged out with him captive love close to her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang made her way to Pyrrha easily enough, Jaune was basically knocked out the forced motorboat that had basically made him compliant as a puppy was just what Yang intended as she found the centaur friend and accomplice of hers finishing up plowing the fields fully finishing the job for a week as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yang? Why is Jaune in your chest?" Pyrrha asked as Yang sighed, shaking their master a bit as she made sure he was knocked out as she frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why are your breasts out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fool tried to do some work and ended up with his arm cut by his own scythe. He needs some wound dressing so can you help me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no! Oh my god, how did this happen to you?" Pyrrha asked as Yang took the poor boi out of her chest, Jaune gasped not sure what was happening as Pyrrha picked him up carrying him into the house as Yang sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well he is getting smaller just like we wanted but I guess we have to put his training on the fast track if we are going to make this work." track if we are going to make this work," Yang said as she began to follow Pyrrha into the house as she made her final plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look Pyr I can go back to the field now-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you can not! You are injured and are lucky to still be alive and in one piece! Now you are going to lay down and let that wound heal or else!" Pyrrha said the centaur stomping her hooves as Jaune gulped. He knew that she could be overprotective at times but this was just insane! Still, he had to be calm, or else it would be wrong on both ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok. Ok, how about I have some milk. I usually feel better after that." Jaune said as Pyrrha paused frowning but nodding her head as it was for the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine... Yang? Could you get Jaune some milk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure can! Fresh milk coming right up!" Yang said as she milked her breasts into the jar, the time was now. The plan was simple: Jaune was going to get Yang pregnant first. As much as Pyrrha would have liked to make Jaune knock her up and be strapped under her as a living dildo for weeks on end that was a problem for both of them. Centaur's took a while to give birth and moving became much more difficult if it came down to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That just meant that Yang would have all of the fun when it came down to taking Jaune for a ride! That didn't mean she was going to leave Pyrrha high and dry now. She could still have fun with Jaune but she was just going to have that virgin cherry pop on his dick before her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coming Jaune! I hope you like this! I made it myself." Yang said, purring, shaking her massive hips, and jiggling her tits as she walked inside. Her massive cloven feet stomping down hard on the wood as she leaned down to where Jaune was laying on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune looked up at her smiling as Pyrrha sat next to him rubbing his head as Yang gave the fresh slightly frothing flagon of milk towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go! Drink up! Make sure you get it while it's fresh." Yang said as she pushed the flagon to him, Jaune nodded, taking the drink from her, and began to sip on it before he began to drown it! Drinking the flagon and groaning as he downed the milk hard! Sucking down well over half in one go! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow! This is so good! How is it so tasty? I don't know what she does with it but Yang must be picking out the tastiest milk in all of the county! But why is it so frothy? That shouldn't happen now, right? Not if it came from the fridge right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as he put the milk flagon down whipping his mustache before he took a deep breath and glared up at Pyrrha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok. Now I can get back to the field."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Jaune! If you do that then you are going to get hurt again! You are going to sit down and rest ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Pyrrha I have work to do and I am going to do it and there is nothing you can do to stop me ok? So let's just get on it ok?" Jaune asked as he began to get up as Pyrrha sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then if you won't listen to reason then I just we will have to do this the hard way then," Pyrrha growled as Jaune paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hard what-</span>
  <em>
    <span>MPPGRRR!??!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune gasped as Pyrrha sat down on Jaune's face! The poor boy got a face full of centaur cunt as she slammed her heavy horse hips down right on his vulnerable face as she let out a small whimper of pleasure as she groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, gods! That is amazing!" The centaur said as the poor human was too full of cow milk to fight back as he began to eat her out from pure instincts as Yang shook her head licking her lips as she saw her chance to get in on this right and proper!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then if you are going to get this party started without me I guess that I can get in on it as well," Yang said, taking her free hand at letting her string bikini fall down exposing her dripping soaked cunt that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Arc cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she sashayed forward licking her lips making sure to line up her hips just right as she pulled off Jaune's pants and gasped!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow! A foot and half and still growing! Now that is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>breeding</span>
  </em>
  <span> dick to make a damn bull feel jealous! All for me, human." Yang said before she slammed her hips down hard on Jaune's cock!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a muffled groan from jaune as he felt like a hand had gripped his cock! A warm silky velvety hand gripped his cock making him gasp as she began to bounce and really </span>
  <em>
    <span>ride</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard on his dick!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that is how you make a girl feel good!" Yang said her massive toned ass slamming down hard on Jaune's balls. The poor human was forced to pleasure the downright burning cunt of Yang that was crushing down on his dick trying to snap it in half as he split her right down the middle!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I am so jealous of you Yang! You get to have all the fun Ahh!" Pyrrha gasped as she came, her first orgasm from Jaune was just as good if not better than all of her dreams combined!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Pyrrha groaned as she felt her body shake, her nipples leaked cream as she got her sloppy horse pussy eaten by her human lover! Yang shook her head as she knew how jealous that Pyrrha was as she purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it babe, you can take the next round on the Arc cock! Well once we get him all locked up and spirited away with us that is!" Yang said bouncing </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Jaune's dick. Her massive hips smashing up and down absolutely slamming and crushing his pelvis or it would have been if he was not as sturdy as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune's dick was reaching right into all of the right spots of Yang's pussy making the cowgirl see stars as she focused all her energy on taking the thick dick that just seemed to get thicker and longer as she rode and fucked herself on it like a trained whore and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah!? What the fuck?!" Yang gasped as Jaune came right into her! Jaune came hard, his dick bursting like a volcano as Yang had to fight the urge to slam her hips down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>grind</span>
  </em>
  <span> down on the climaxing cock that was just filling her up! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was already a thick bulge on her guts from Jaune's dick filling her up as it was but the more she felt his dick cum the more that her stomach was bulging and forcing to expand under that deluge of thick virulent breeding cum as Yang had to gasp! Her own orgasm made her back arch as she wanted to scream out and cry in bliss as she gave Pyrrha a weary look. Her hips never once stopping the rough slapping of flesh on flesh. Her body refused to let her stop pleasuring herself as she felt her guts expanded in the best way possible as her ovaries were effectively </span>
  <em>
    <span>drowned</span>
  </em>
  <span> in thick human cum! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god Pyrrha once we get him out of here you have just </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take him for a spin! He feels so good when he's this far in you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for that! I will remember!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok friend Ruby?" Penny asked the faunus not sure if Ruby was going to be ok as she took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am fine! I think? I will never get used to these things." Ruby said as she looked down at the auto milker that was collecting the stray excess milk from her chest. Ruby frowned as much as it had helped her pay for extra spending money and let her fit in and seem more human. She had never fully understood why humans wanted them to be so normal? If that was the word, her breasts were only double d cups much smaller than a faunus her age should have! And as the truck drove down the road she was wondering if her sister would even recognize her at this rate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look sharp Ruby. We are just out of the human city and even with our papers we can't afford to look suspicious ok?" Ciel asked the last cow sighed her F cup chest that just refused to go down no matter how much she was milked strained against her top. She knew that she had to get someone to impregnate her if she was going to get her hormones back in line. Luckily that was a distinct probability as they pulled up the long dirt path that Ruby claimed would take them to a friendly farm for all of them to live on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh cheer up friend Ruby! You now have your human citizen papers! Now with these, you are an equal in the eyes of the law to humans! Just like us!" Penny said as Ruby nodded, it was true. She had just graduated from Signal and with Penny and Ciel her seniors they were basically all grown up and legal. But that was not important, to them what mattered was finally being able to leave the haunting omnipresent eyes of Glynda Goodwitch and being able to be free for once!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So as Ruby looked out of the bed of the pickup truck that bumped and shook on the unpaved roads she found a small smile coming to her face as memories of the kind face blonde human that had saved both her and her sister. Insisting on buying them both from that Schnee woman and now Ruby was leaving with an education and a citizenship! Something that she owed the farmer more than she could ever payback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do wonder though. Does any of our actions seem mean or duplicitous to either of you? I know we are doing this for friend farmer Jaune's benefit but I still do not see how we can not be nicer about this! I mean are we not tricking him a bit?" Penny asked, frowning, the emerald-eyed faunus did not like lies or deceit. She wanted Jaune to come to like her for herself and nothing else and even the thought of tricking him was too much to bear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry your head Penny. We are doing this for his own good ok?" Ciel said not once looking at Penny as her friend sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say so, friend. I do hope this works out for the best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do the three of us, Penny. We did not come this far to fail..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she waved her sister over to her! Ruby gasped seeing her sister again as she sprinted up to her! Her cloven feet moving faster than they had any right to as she slammed into Yang's middle wrapping her arms around her as she swung herself around her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yang! Oh my god, I missed you so much! I love you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you two, and hey! Don't fight!" Yang said as Ruby looked up and gasped! There on her chest were too small blonde bundles, one with horns one without as Ruby gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are those?" She asked her silver eyes wide as Yang nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup! Sure are! Meet you nice and nephew Rubes! Sierra and Lance!" Yang said the two babies not once stopped nursing on her breasts as Ruby cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! They are so cute I love them!" RUby said as Ciel coughed, the cowgirl's bikini top leaking a bit the sight of freshly birthed children making her breeding instincts kick in as she coughed into her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Yang. Long time no see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Ciel, what's shaking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Friend Yang!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PennY! Hah, I knew you would all pass the test! Good job Ruby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yang... where is the human? Jaune? I think his name is... I want to greet him." Ciel said as es everyone even Penny knew she meant I want to fuck his dick so hard he passes out as I breed myself raw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could get her reply a low groan filled the air as Pyrrha returned, everyone saw the mass strapped under her. Jaune's face headlong into her horse pussy, Pyrrha was still not quite able to enjoy sex safely, they were waiting until the farm was a full financial hit and so stable that she could be bred with little to no consequences from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Is that Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune ate her out, the poor boy so broken in and addicted to the faunus musk he did not even question the fact that instead of regular fieldwork he was strapped under a faunus centaur and made to eat her out every day on the regular. Or the reason that Yang was being so motherly was that she was in fact a mother. And that he had two children. None of that mattered right now as he did his best to devour Pyrrha's cunt as Pyrrha groaned in bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that is nice! I am so glad to meet you! Would any of you like to be bred by our lover after I finish my work?" Pyrrha asked, smiling warmly to all of them as three hands shot out at once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>